Midoriya Kanzaki
|romaji = Kanzaki Midoriya|race = Human|age = 19-21|gender = Male|eye_color = Pale Grey|equipment = Gauntlets Innovation Imperium (Not the original owner) Telos Karma (Not the original owner) Hunting Knife|affiliations = XxX Ashe and Lucia (Bodyguard)|status = Alive}}Midoriya Kanzaki is a member of the group Cross Times Kiss. For as-of-yet unexplained reasons, he and Shizuka Kiryuu are protecting the mothers of Mina and Hinami (Ashe Elizabeth and Lucia) for the duration of the Rating Game World Tournament. Appearance Midoriya is a young man with pale grey eyes and thought to be around Arthur's and Lancelot's age by Ashe. He wears a white lab coat infused into a blue suit similar to those used in futuristic science-fiction films, as well as gauntlets on both of his hands. Personality Midoriya has been noted several times to carry a strangely dark tone in his voice. However, he seems to have a soft and friendly side deep down, as shown by his respect for Mina's Mother, Ashe Elizabeth, as well as his conversations with Shizuka Kiriyuu. He is also confident in his skills and can be calm even in tense situations, as seen when Tobio emitted animosity towards him. History Nothing is known about his history other than he and his group became enemies with Myrddin's faction and the Hero Clan, and he himself was deemed dangerous by Grigori, causing unknown animosity towards him from Tobio. Plot Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 In Volume 25, Midoriya makes his first appearance when he protects Mina's and Hinami's mothers Lucia and Ashe from an attack by Mercury's subordinates and reveals to control the two Longinus, Telos Karma and Innovation Imperium, as well as being part of an "erased group" called "Cross Times Kiss". He made a deal with Myrddin to be Marius' wives' bodyguard during the Alliance Cup for unknown reasons. Also for unknown reasons, he has business with Ouryuu Nakiri. True Volume 3 True Volume 4 True Volume 5 Midoriya reappeared in True Volume 5, continue to serve as a bodyguard to both Ashe and Lucia and meeting Arthur Pendragon and Mina Karnstein for the first time. Midoriya was confronted by Ouryuu, who angrily told him that he will have him return his cousin Mizue Nakiri and became angry when Midoriya mentions her name and was warned the Longinus Telos Karma that was currently possessed by Midoriya belongs to Mizue. Midoriya tells him that he’ll be able to meet her, but also tells him that she may not want to leave the place and protecting that place was his duty. Midoriya and Ouryuu both apologized to Ashe and Lucia and when the team left for their Rating Game match, Midoriya gave his smile to Arthur as he left. Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: In Volume 25, Midoriya easily overwhelmed the Grim Reapers and Hollows working under Morpheus. Vali considers him one of the seven to ten candidates for the strongest pure-blooded humans. Immense Speed: Midoriya has shown to be exceptionally fast, being capable of easily slipping through the attacks of multiple high-ranking Grim Reapers and blocking a slash with his fist. Equipment Gauntlets: On both hands, Midoriya wears gauntlets with special openings that allow his mobile terminals to be fitted. The left gauntlet fits a green terminal that has the powers and abilities of Innovation Imperium, though a simple version. In the right gauntlet, he inserts a jet-black terminal that has the powers and abilities of Fate Telos. * Innovation Imperium '''( ): One of the nineteen Longinus. It allows Midoriya to create his own ideal world in a fashion similar to Paradise Lost's, with the additional ability to create nearly-perfect imitations of living beings much how Annihilation Maker can. However, anything made inside Innovation Imperium's world can only exist in that world. * '''Telos Karma ( ): One of the nineteen Longinus. It allows Midoriya to forcibly impose outcomes and events of his choice, even if they are of a nearly-impossible nature. He has used this ability in combat by making his opponents' attacks miss, breaking a weapon by choosing for it to be in poor condition, among others. * Transcendental Arrival: A technique that allows Midoriya to artificially awaken both Overdrives of Innovation Imperium and Telos Karma. When activated, Midoriya's body becomes clad in a futuristic-looking powered exoskeleton. In this form and the world it creates, Telos Karma's effects become enhanced to the effect not even a God-class being can fully resist them, and by further operating Innovation Imperium's terminal in his left gauntlet, he can form a blade-like light capable of erasing even high-ranking Grim Reapers without leaving a trace. Hunting Knife: Midoriya also wields an unnamed hunting knife that Lucia states, is made out of Damascus steel. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:XXx Category:Longinus Category:Divine Artifact user